


Aint No Mountain High Enough

by Hiddenfaithy, softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual main character, Collab, Collaboration, Cute, Dates, Dating, F/F, Fingering, Fuffy, Girl On Girl, Kissing, Korrasami - Freeform, Lots of kissing, Motorcycle ride, Oral Sex, Queer Relationship, Romance, Sex, Smut, date, female relationship, fluffy sex, motorcycle, queer, relationship, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenfaithy/pseuds/Hiddenfaithy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Korra and Asami take a beautiful detour to the mountains, both stressed city life and their jobs, they take some time away from it all on a cute date that quickly and majestically turns into something much sweeter.





	Aint No Mountain High Enough

Korra stood outside her apartment, a tall skyrise with crappy rent and equally crappy decor, idly tapping a foot as she scrolled through her phone. Republic City nowadays was as boring as it was sparse and diverse, Korra felt so indifferent to it, mildly feeling nothing about it but apathy, disconnection. She longed for the more open air, a non-congested state of living. The girl from the far away continent to the south glanced up every so often, examining the road for a certain raven-haired beauty that was soon to arrive - the woman she longed for so much sometimes it hurt to think of the woman. 

Korra checked her messages, rereading Asami’s ‘On the way’ text for probably the fifth or so time when she heard a seductive purr of a motorcycle coming down the street. It was a beautiful and powerful herald of the fair woman’s arrival. Tucking her phone back into her jacket’s pocket with a smile, Korra waved down Asami as she slowed down the slightly cramped road. The machine she mounted was as gorgeous as she was.

“Evening Asami!” Korra called, strikingly glacial-aqua eyes lingering on the leather-clad broad as she came to a stop, pulling her dark helmet off with a flip of those beautiful locks. The smaller and tanned-skinned woman could never get enough of Asami’s hair - it was sleek and shimmering as if glazed and it caught the sun rays coming down upon it as if it was angelic. Asami was very much angelic too, she was as beautiful as she was smart, and Korra swooned when she saw her.

“Evening Korra,” Asami Sato cried back, smiling profusely with her simply stunning lips, taking in her girlfriend’s equally leathered form in a needing and warm embrace. “You ready for the ride, babe?” The stunningly smiling woman asked her tanned lover. She appreciated the way Korra protected herself in the off-chance they should have a wreck, but more so that it meant she got to see the darker skinned beauty in a tight leather jacket. And, by the spirits, Korra could wear that tightly-fitting jacket better than some models. Looking at Korra’s leathered frame, Asami could not help but let the rose blush of her loving interest take hold of her cheeks. She looked to Korra’s bag slung over one shoulder. “You have your helmet right?” Asami checked, not seeing the helmet in hand until the dark-skinned beauty pulled it from the bag and gave it a playful shake.

It was beautifully simple - something a hipster or a hardy rocker of yore would wear nowadays. Majority of Republic City’s Vespa-riding populace had helmets of similar style. It was one curved and rounded plate piece to cover Korra’s perfect head and face, with a small lip atop the opening to guard partially against the sun. Asami had seen her wear it before and she looked incredibly cute in it. She wanted a picture of her in it this time.

“Course I do,” Korra said, stepping closer and kissing Asami sweetly on her plump and dolled up lips before she pulled the helmet over her queer bob of brunette hair, face mask still up. “So where are we going this time?” Korra asked as she mounted the motorcycle, hands easily finding their way to Asami’s hips.

The raven-haired flame at the handlebars whipped out her smartphone, sliding to the camera function and switching cameras to the self-facing lens. “Say cheese, babe!” Asami warned as Korra nuzzled her girlfriend closely, cuddling her and smiling her goofy, toothy grin for the camera.

With a flick of her thumb on the button, Asami snapped their selfie, and it looked as beautiful as ever, both of them smiling gorgeously and looking so in love, young and in love. 

“Another one for that digital scrapbook of yours?” Korra asked, kissing Asami’s cheek and silently begging her to kiss her again. Asami put the phone back into her inside breast pocket and smiled again, so beautifully. 

Leaning in close and smiling still, grinning with her pearly white bare, Asami gave Korra a look, kissing her again, a beauteous peck on the lips. “You’re gonna love it when I eventually fill it. You’re never gonna know when I’m gonna give it to you, but you’ll love it.” She told Korra in all confidence, zipping up her biker’s jacket again and sighing contently. 

Korra kissed her again on the cheek, lowered the front of her mask, and cuddled her with a loving squeeze. “I know I will, and I can’t wait to see it one day.”

Starting off again once she was sure Korra was comfortably positioned behind her, Asami flipped her helmet back down and turned on the little radio she’d installed in both of their helmets so they could easily communicate along the road. She was a technological genius, Asami, and was always tinkering with ideas and cool inventions and augmentations such as this. It was lovely to have something that actually worked. Korra giggled into the radio when Asami blew her an audible kiss. 

As much as Asami admired the scenic views they’d take in, riding up and down New Republic City’s streets and into the mountains, she preferred the company she kept with her - in the stunning and always sweet form of her Southern Water Country girlfriend. “I found a place way up in the mountains, not too far from our usual route but the view is killer!” Asami spoke to Korra, with the latter hearing the beautiful tones of her lover in her ear, so close, having to be a bit louder than normal to assure Korra heard her. 

Revving the accelerator, keeping hold of the clutch and feeling the hum of the tiger-like engine, both girls held on tight. Korra kept her slender hold around Asami’s waist and Asami kept hold of the handlebars, gently releasing the clutch and kicking the stand of the bike back up.   
With beautiful movement, Korra blushed as Asami took them off, barreling down the road with a splendid howling of the cycle’s engine. They started to pick up speed on their way into the network of roads - Asami had their destination in mind, and she could not wait to take Korra there today.

“I hope you brought some food, I didn’t eat like you’d asked and I’ll admit I’m pretty hungry,” Korra called back, hugging tight to Asami as they turned onto the main road. Blue and splendid lime eyes scanned the cityscape, the buildings that buzzed with life as it grew later in the day whooshing past them as the motorcycle took them rolling through New Republic City - Korra blushed a little more and gave Asami another squeeze as they rode further down the city. Cars of all shapes and sizes bustled past them, Asami going a bit over the speed limit but nothing to warrant any trouble, she just wanted to leave the metropolis quickly, and transition to the lush roads leading to the mountains. Both of the ladies loved the rural surroundings of the mountainous roads, Asami could not wait to take Korra there again. A part of her still daydreamed of zipping through the lanes and between cars like in all the movies, but Asami wasn’t near the rule breaker Korra was. Yet the rider loved how daring her tan lover was.

“I told you I’d feed you didn’t I?” Questioned Asami with a laugh, a delightful chuckle, speeding up to beat a red light and switching lanes for the one that’d take them up into the mountain roads that loomed upon the city like a protective guardian rather than oppressive. “Don’t worry babe, the food’s in the saddlebags. I’ve got you covered as always haven’t I?” 

Korra turned her gaze to the leather bags on either side of her. “No, don’t try to peek it’ll just fall out,” Asami warned her, making a right turn into the upper echelons of the city and making a break for the countryside.

The tanned broad straightened up indignantly and cuddled close to Asami once again, leaning around the side of her and speaking on the radio between them again. “Hey, I would never!” She was adamant, giving her girlfriend another cuddle.

“You tried to last time.” Asami reminded her, making another turn. The city began to fade into rural scenery and they knew they were closing in on those beautiful mountain roads.

“We were at a stop!” 

The city ended, and suddenly there was green and verdant beauty on either side of the bike. Both women smiled at the familiar lush sights around them, the mountain closing in. “Still lost the cake because of it,” laughed Asami, leaning into the turn that got them out of the city entirely. Korra blinked at the change, the city simply stopped all of a sudden, as if it wasn’t allowed beyond a point. Highrises were now small homes with trees that concealed half of their aged faces, green overtaking the neon of downtown. “Bolin was so distraught when I told him we didn’t get a chance to enjoy it!” The raven-haired rider continued, even laughing still.

“I apologized like, three times,” Korra protested, trying not to laugh. 

Bolin - their mutual friend had looked near to crying when he’d learned of the fate of his dessert. “He can’t still be upset can he?” Korra checked, but Asami did not respond positively. Another chuckle left her beautiful lips.

Asami brought them around a bend as they climbed into the mountains, New Republic City growing distant as a backdrop to the splendid and more homely stage of the rural mountainside civilization of lowly villages when Korra looked over her shoulder. The bright lights were less harsh, soft like firelight embers and almost as though there was no comforting flicker to their glow. They were just so stationary, unmoving, a lot like stars, but they were reachable, and a small part of Korra and Asami both wish they couldn’t be. That’s why they loved the mountains as much as they did. City life, to them, at least was overrated and riddled with problems so readily apparent to them. Visiting the mountain and taking solace there gave them such a wonderful break from the noisy and strained pollution of living down in the valley city. 

“Well, I currently have a cake and a backup cake so you tell me.” Asami chimed back in, reminding Korra yet again of that infernal cake. She was never going to be allowed to live it down. Both Asami and Bolin, and even Opal (another friend, who had been dodging her own crush on the comedic Bolin for ages) kept reminding Korra of her hilarious folly.

Groaning dramatically, Korra gave up her attempt at defence and burst into laughter. “Jeez,” she simply managed between her bouts of laughter. “Gotta love him, and Opal.” Then she leaned into the side of her lover once they hit a straight road. 

Trying as hard she could not to distract Asami while she was riding, Korra kissed her leathered shoulder instead of her face. “And gotta love you too, ‘Sami.”

The raven-haired beauty made an agreeing noise as they drew nearer to their destination, Korra growing a bit quiet and simply admiring the landscape. Her ears popped somewhere along the line, signifying their growing altitude. Wispy clouds hung in the evening sky, turning purples and pinks as stars began to peek down at the world below, it was suddenly getting later up here, and looking back the city looked like a small miniature of its former self to Korra. She felt Asami’s abundant warmth and held her closer to feel it. To feel her. The hum of the motorcycle beneath them was soothing, warm and rhythmic while Korra continued her rumination on the city and hugged onto Asami more tenderly. She almost didn’t want to let go, if it wasn’t for the thought of kissing her once they’d reached whatever place Asami was whisking her away to.

The often brash girl from the far south barely ever wanted to let Asami go - the homegrown New Republic City gal was something of anchor to Korra, something to keep her tied to this very world.

Korra practically blinked and suddenly they were stopped, the peaceful ride having lulled her into a trance-like state pressed against her girlfriend, where the whole world retreated and all Korra could feel was Asami. Exactly how she wanted it. Blushing as Asami instructed her to dismount first, dropping the kickstand and removing her helmet, Korra struggled to obey, enraptured by the way Asami tousled her hair, tossing it behind her again like she was someone out of a movie. She was like a real-life pin-up girl from noir calendars or on the sides of old-timey fighter planes. Asami could grace Korra’s fuselage with her presence anytime. It wasn’t as if Asami even knew the word ‘helmet hair’ and yet she still fixed her hair up as if it’d been disturbed. 

When the brilliant woman cleared her throat and arched a brow, Korra realized she hadn’t moved at all. She quickly dismounted and removed her helmet.

Soft rocks crunched underfoot as Korra began to take in where Asami had brought them to. They stood upon a ridge, probably one of the higher peaks in the mountain range but there was still a few giants that thrust heavenward. This was still a peak, and it gave way to beautiful currents of winds and awesome views above and beyond the two women. A single tree grew near the edge, providing a softer spot of grass for them to settle down on while the wind rustled fall leaves. The nip in the air, only exaggerated by their height, sent a chill down Korra’s spine but when she looked to Asami that cold was chased away with warmth and nerves. Truly, Asami could inspire even heat and a tug back down to reality for loved-up Korra. 

They’d been together for two years now, and yet anytime she looked to Asami she still felt that jolt of fresh infatuation and serene and joyous love run through her like a preferable adrenaline. It was infectious, and Korra could not get enough, ever.

“So… this is it?” Korra inquired softly, impress colouring her voice. “I like it. Real peaceful.”

The wind was blowing Asami’s hair behind her like a force of beautiful nature. She suited the look, it made her look like a goddess, ethereal atop the strong and timeless mountain. Korra thought Asami was so close to it too - timeless. “I figured after the week you had at work you could use some nature,” Asami smiled, fiddling with the saddlebags after she had moved back to the cycle to fish out the set up for their little getaway. “Come help me please, there’s plenty to carry.” She offered, gently pulling Korra away from looking out to the horizon in moonstruck awe.

Nodding as she crossed over, Korra placed her helmet besides Asami’s on the leather seats, two matching sets of beautiful and gleaming teal and splendid and spicy cherry-crimson. Practically taking all there was within, Korra gave a wink as she carried the moderately heavy load over to the tree, leaving Asami with the cakes and a blanket to soften the ground with. It was as usual - Korra displaying her ripped biceps by carrying the heaviest item and making Asami swoon and blush in the process. 

Of course, this time was no different, Asami was a ball of gay nervousness as her swollen girlfriend carried the load. She was boiling she was so hot. Roaming her eyes over Korra, Asami certainly admired any show of strength, she followed over and laid out the checkered blanket over the stoney field of grass. Placing the ice chest and a ‘hot bag’ on one corner and the cakes on the other to help weigh down the cloth, they quickly set about revealing the treats within. Korra was red too once she saw the feast Asami had brought for them. There was so much.

“You sure know what I like, don’t you?” Korra asked, smiling as Asami pulled out a Tupperware of mini patties, kept warm in the insulated bag. Lime green eyes sparkled with delight, rifling through another bag to pull out the various toppings and ingredients. Asami was meticulous and always made so much, all to look after the pair of them on these trips, but Korra a little more. She liked to treat her lover from the South. Of course, she knew exactly how Korra would build her burger, but there was a certain fun to doing it oneself and premade would’ve grown soggy by now anyways. “And you think of everything too.” Korra blessed Asami, leaning over and kissing her again.

“Someone has to,” chuckled Asami, blushing softly at the praise. “Come on, another one, I want another one for the album. You’re gonna love it so come here.” Asami called, pulling Korra close and holding out her phone with the camera facing front. She and Korra both stuck out their tongues and made goofy faces, holding up the Tupperware and plastic utensils. They looked incredibly childish, but so adorable together as they both looked like monkies to the camera. 

Asami took a few snaps this time, Korra and she changing expressions each time. During one of them, Korra leaned in and licked Asami’s cheek repugnantly and Asami grimaced with shock and disgust on her face, but she loved it really, of course, she did. Korra was incredibly cute when she was playful and non-serious. This was a heavenly bliss for both of them. 

When the camera was gone, Asami was giggling, and Korra smiled a toothy grin at her. They kissed closely before going back the food.

There were potato chips and some fruit to go with the burgers, as well, of course, the two cakes. Asami pulled a pair of soda bottles from the ice chest and offered Korra her favourite, a blueberry kind with sparkling bubbles ready to burst and incredibly fizzy, while Asami opened her own cherry-flavoured drink. “Might as well be me.” She mused, referring to her previous statement as she observed Korra guzzling down the soda as if it were petroleum to her own cycle’s engine.

“Well don’t think I don’t have something special planned for you too,” Korra smiled around the lip of the bottle, halting her consummation of the drink and letting the bubbles create a very small line around her lips like a moustache.

Asami winked back, once again earning a rush of red to Korra’s cheeks. “Oh? Any hint as to what that is?” Teased Asami. She was a dangerous flirt but used her powers for good if not at all, she knew what she could make Korra feel at the best of times and thus kept her secret talent for killing the girl to a minimum. Korra appreciated it locked inside of their bedroom.

“Well, I can’t spoil the surprise can I?” Korra tried to tease back, it merely made Asami chuckle.

Snickering, half as if she disbelieved Korra had anything planned and half as a challenge, Asami dug into her food. They chatted softly between bites, venting about the week they’d had from crappy bosses to mechanical difficulties, for both relatively hated if not struggled in their jobs. Asami listened to Korra ramble on about one customer at the bar she worked out that’d puked on her shoes when she’d tried to throw them out, quite literally, as well as other insufferable patrons with no manners for Korra, despite her strength and appearance. 

Even if she’d heard that story three times already Asami still smiled supportively and cooed with understanding as Korra let her frustration finally go. As much fun as she could have serving drinks and kicking drunks out, the alcohol-drenched air and men hitting on her eventually hit a boiling point. Sometimes Korra just needed to tell Asami about it, to vent healthily and let it all flow from her, letting her retreat in the comfort that she had one of the most supportive and beautiful girlfriends on the planet who would always listen to her.

Korra listened with an equally attentive ear as Asami vented about a particularly difficult car she’d worked on at the repair shop just the day prior. Even as Asami went on, saying jargon that went way above Korra’s head, Korra couldn’t help but admire how lovely and intelligent she was. The raven-haired genius was the smartest girl Korra knew, even smarter in some respects than Korra’s non-blood related Aunt Kya. In fact, Kya was not even an Aunt at all, but she was the only member of Korra’s family or circle of family that was also queer. Asami huffed as she finished, the car that had been wrong in just about every possible way topped with an owner that was trying to get out of paying full price and she was still a bit irked about the whole deal. 

Finishing her drink, having somewhere moved on to a second and her plate emptied of all its food, Asami gave a relaxed sigh and leaned back on the cloth, Korra quickly shifting to cuddle with her. Their stresses finally were gone, they both felt so relaxed and connected to each other more deeply than even on the motorcycle ride up the mountain. Oddly, both felt like they could break into song, something cheesy, but knew not to. They simply held each other sweetly.

“It’s nice up here,” Korra said, idly stroking raven locks and feeling their grace and beautiful texture in her fingers. “Just the two of us.”

Asami nuzzled against her, making a purr and glancing up from the beautiful horizon to the brunette beauty with the short bisexual bob. “Yeah,” she softly replied, a shift in her tone that instantly piqued Korra’s interest. “I can’t remember the last time we were able to get so far from the city.” Asami continued, looking back to the cityscape in the distance. Oh how she would love to never go back, but to escape with Korra into the wider world.

“What, that digital scrapbook not tell you?” Teased Korra, leaning over Asami some, drifting dangerously close.

Rolling those captivating green eyes, Asami reached up and caressed Korra’s cheek. “It’s not finished yet, remember?” She spoke but felt herself being drawn far away from her body. She looked into glacier eyes and felt herself falling into them as they got closer still.

“Right right…”

Asami tilted her head up, Korra lowering hers, lips meeting tenderly before deepening. Asami shifted, pushing closer to her muscular girlfriend who eagerly returned the gesture until they were pressed beautifully up against each other, and feeling the well-mapped curves of the other. Korra held Asami’s head to keep her from dropping onto the ground as she manoeuvred, Korra now above the lying woman who gave a throaty chuckle - the kiss was transcending and they felt comos surround them. 

Tender, caring touches, teeth tugging on lips as they grew more passionate, again more purrs of subtle euphoria left one and then the other. Asami was a gentle tigress and Korra, her bold and strong stud of an animal, protecting her, worshipping her, and now gently wanting her. Taking hold of Asami, Korra pulled away from those perfect lips to kiss her jawline, to nibble it close and send little shaking jolts down Asami’s body, making her shake as Korra worked her way down to her lover’s neck. She giggled and moaned quietly to Asami. Asami’s hands moved to Korra’s shoulders, holding fast as her heart fluttered, breathing coming quicker with each burning kiss. 

The temperature between increased tenfold, and there shot out figurative sparks all around them as the kiss and tone of it experienced a particular shift - they wanted more, much more. 

Korra tugged on the zipper to Asami’s jacket, the noise as loud as deadly thunder between them as she revealed the red shirt Asami had beneath. The shift of tone between them took ahold of the kiss and Korra let her intentions and honourable wants of her lover clear. Very clear the more she removed the jacket from her. The seductive chuckle that escaped Asami sent a jolt down Korra’s spine, telling her that her girlfriend was more than on board with what Korra had in mind now - the sensation Korra had been feeling was the same that had wrapped itself around Asami. 

It was a bit difficult, pulling off the leather and staying so close, but soon enough they’d both lost their jackets and shirts and were lying against each other with nothing to cover pale and tanned torsos save their bras. Asami felt incredible with her bare flesh exposed, and Korra exhaled wantingly, skin on fire despite the cold wind on the mountain. Hands found their way to Asami’s chest, feeling the lacy material of her bra before Korra could wait no longer and reached around her back to undo the clip. Her hands were giddy around the clasp and she could not hold her anticipation back any longer. Korra wanted to feel Asami, more than she was now. She wanted her breasts released from the lacy prison of her bra.

“Someone’s eager,” teased Asami in a siren’s whisper, Korra only producing a grunt in response as it came off, revealing Asami’s splendid breasts. 

Asami felt a jolt when the cold of the mountaintop air came to her breasts and made her nipples hard with panged pleasure and she gasped for air before holding Korra close, feeling her warmth. “I know I am too…” The rasp in her voice made Korra shudder once more, and she lowered herself to one nipple while a hand caressed the other, earning soft whimpers as Asami relaxed, leaning back into the checkered cloth. Korra swirled her tongue around the pink point, revelling in the way Asami arched into her touch, back lifting from the ground as if she couldn’t get enough of the way it felt. She lavished Asami’s perky peak with wetness from her mouth and graced the curve of her splendidly formed breast with a beautiful grip, gentle and respectful of her lover’s incredible body. Asmai closed her eyes a moment and allowed Korra to worship her temple and pay her tithe, feeling pleasure wash over her chest as Korra pleasured her there with her mouth. It was incredible to feel in the open air.

With a needy noise Asami took Korra’s free hand and guided it to her still covered groin, Korra giggling thickly as Asami urged her on. They found the hem of her pants, and Asami wanted them gone, or Korra’s hand inside of them more than anything now. Her throat tensed a little as she moaned once, uncontrollably as she succumbed to the pleasure swirling around the pair of them. 

Korra expertly undid the belt, slipping into the warmth of her beautiful girlfriend’s pants once again - it was familiar territory there, something Korra had walked on with her fingers, and she recognised the path to lover’s shore, feeling her way down further to reach it. Instantly the raven-haired beauty gasped, the brush of rough but tender fingers on her lower folds making the already building lust and arousal she felt condense into a singular point. She focused herself there, to feel the brunt of the pleasure and honing it into her mind and her eye. She saw Korra, also so aroused and clamming to keep going, she loved Asami’s nether’s and only wanted to continue to pleasure her lover there. 

Asami leaned back further, arching her back as much as she could into Korra who moved her hand from Asami’s soft bosom to support her back, holding her close against herself, feeling everything of her - every breath, every small movement, and every motion of Asami's hips and back. Biting her lip as Korra began to slowly move her fingers against her, feeling the growing wetness and making the dark-skinned woman purr in triumph. This was explicit, but not without supreme pleasure all over and between them, something stirring in the air and making Korra, in particular, feel so warm under her tanned skin. She was loving it. 

In private sermon to the altar of her stunning lover - Korra was devout in her worship of Asami’s body here. The mountain was sacred ground now. “Korra…” Whispered Asami, panting as Korra teased her lower folds, not yet giving her what she desired but rubbing it just past. “Please,” Asami nearly begged, but the way she spoke still held a power over Korra who relented instantly in her sensual torture, she was rapidly under oath and obligation to Asami. 

The whimper rose into a groan, Asami tensing at first as Korra’s fingers penetrated her, before melting around her lover’s succulent digits. Korra drove her fingers in and out at a steady pace, Asami rocking her hips to the motion with heat and desire, they were both calm and contained for the moment. Her thumb flicked over Asami’s clit, her beautifully unhooded pearl, making her gasp and jolt, driving her further over that cliffside and into a freefall of pleasure and beautiful ecstasy all around at her the hand of her tanned lover, filling her gently with sublime motion in her hands. 

Korra kept giving those stunning and flowing breasts attention, switching between them to assure neither felt neglected, marvelling at the way Asami arched and groaned, and the way her chest felt. So soft and so beautiful, naturally sublime. Asami’s hands dug into Korra’s back, nails piercing only the top layer of dark skin, leaving scratch marks as she tried to anchor herself in reality but Korra was taking her somewhere else. It was somewhere mellow, cool and incredibly luxurious in the realm of pleasure, far away from here, and Asami was willingly her passenger.

Suddenly Asami seized, clutching onto Korra as if she was the only other thing in the world, crying out in ecstasy as everything came crashing around her. Asami inhaled sharply, trying to find her way back to reality as Korra tenderly kissed her, fingers still moving slowly between her legs as if to ease her down from the orgasmic high, riding out her aftershocks for her while her climax began to subside and calm from the inside of Asami’s inner sanctum. Her face was flushed when Asami felt like she could see straight again, Korra filling her vision and she purred with delight at the love upon her girlfriend’s face. 

Asami instantly wrapped desperate hands around her lover and held Korra so close it almost hurt. The smile that graced Korra’s face was quickly met with Asami’s lips, just as heated as before, fire burning between them as Korra picked back up the pace, wanting to see how quickly she could bring Asami back over the edge. Lips fought, wanting to see who would lead this time. 

Eventually, it was Asami who broke their heated and intoxicated silence of shared lust and ample advances, she was feeling bold, fuller of herself and wanting for Korra to have the favour returned, Asami would be a terrible host if only taking for herself. Turning around, she spotted the valiant metal steed that had taken them this high and gazed upon the metal chassis of her darling instrument with intent. She wanted Korra on it, her leggings and panties off and her legs spread. She wanted to feel this warmth increase tenfold yet again and to bask in the sun-like glow of Korra’s beautiful presence from her daring knees. Korra had made her see the cosmos, the infinite around them in the open sky with beautiful orgasm, and Asami wanted her girlfriend to feel it too, to be her own guest. 

Smiling, Asami got to her feet, leaving what clothes were off of her on the floor, and she took Korra with her by the hand. Korra gave an easy smile as she followed. “Come on, come on, now it’s your turn,” Asami was saying to her, smiling with her plump and painted lips glowing so spectacularly in this evening light as it dimmed away. There were more stars than rays of sun now, so high up they could just barely catch them as they fled behind the horizon. Soon they would have to leave, but not before this. Not by a longshot now. 

“Sit, and let me do the rest.” Asami guided Korra, offering her the seat of her motorcycle as a throne. Korra obeyed and took her place there, already taking an ample guess at what Asami had in mind when she sat on her knees. 

The belt buckle around Korra’s pants was incredibly easy to rid her of, undoing it and pulling down the fly and top button of the pants, and then Asami pulled them, the feeling of them falling making Korra blush a little as she stayed atop the cycle in just her bra. She smiled, nervously, keeping her legs unparted as Asami pulled the pants to her feet. Korra was bare, and Asami smiled, teasing her to part her thighs for the raven-haired beauty to indulge them both between. Quickly Korra did, parting her knees and legs from each other. Her folds were already glazed over with wetness, and the strong Korra feverishly blushed again, but not until Asami kissed her way to the centre of those succulent thighs, gracing the plump and toned muscle with worshipping kisses all the way down to Korra’s temple and to drink from her fountain. 

Tasting Korra here, atop the peak out of the city, was seemingly more refreshing and sublime than anywhere else, and Asami had to contain a blush and moan of her own as her lips passed between Korra’s incredibly folds. She drank her flowing wetness and licked the area continuously clean as Korra leaned back on the bike, enough to stay steady as she moaned, letting more of herself flow from her beautiful entrance. Fingers dug into the leather of the seat, grounding her as Asami drove her heavenward, a physical reminder in the euphoric bliss.

Asami was beautifully enticed in her drinking, kissing between Korra’s beauteous thighs more than once or twice between the attention she was giving in the middle of them, grooming her lover’s lotus and pruning her petals, keeping them clean and sparkling. The taste was exquisite, refreshing, mixing sweetness with the occasional hint of salt, but Korra was so sublime Asami could almost not pull herself away from between her legs. 

Gracious hands snaked around Korra’s calves and Asami continued to kiss all around her stunning folds, above and around, making the tanned woman giggle in parts, but the moans from others were symphonies of lewd ecstasy and euphoric harmony between the pair of them. 

Asami’s tongue entered her lover, and Korra felt a wave, a jolt of energy spit up her frame, turning her to wire, an electrode to the pleasure generated from Asami and her conductivity with the exceptional folds she drank from between. The tongue lapping up Korra’s entrance and lower lips made her feel so warm and filled with splendid fulfilment, feeling a build up the more Asami licked her. She could not control herself forever, Korra so wanting to release. 

A hand moved to Asami’s head, gentle but firm, holding onto her and the bike as she was guided to orgasm. Fingers ran through gorgeous black locks and Korra covered her mouth as Asami took her womanhood into her mouth and began to suck even gently. Gently was enough, and Korra had had it. She could not continue alone. 

Feeling tension between her walls, Korra prepared, and Asami continued to grace her beautiful folds with an intrepid tongue before Korra had no choice, she felt a shiver, and she unleashed climax, reaching sensation orgasm at Asami’s mercy, freeing it all over her lover’s lips. But Asami wanted it, she took it, licking all that came from Korra in another wave of drinking, and soon Korra’s orgasm was taken into Asami’s mouth before the end.

The rider stood, looking at Korra as she wiped herself clean, and the two fell into each other’s arms in another harmonious and beautiful embrace, lips meeting like long lost lovers reunited. Both felt complete, and Korra was panting a little for Asami. 

“That was incredible,” Korra informed her, taking Asami’s phone from her pant pocket and instantly turning the camera on. “One more for the road? A memento?” She checked, and Asami hummed affirmation. 

Photograph snapped, framed just so as to avoid exposing themselves though their shoulders were suspiciously bare. Asami kissed Korra once more before they gathered their things to leave, but more than anything, they both wanted to come back before too long.


End file.
